


everybody lies

by merrylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eating Disorder (implied), M/M, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrylarry/pseuds/merrylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone lies, but there are lies that are worse than others and some people are too good at falsifying their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everybody lies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 30 mins, so any mistakes are my own. also, there are like two tags, but one of them is like the major point of this story, so make sure it's not a trigger for you before you read!
> 
> tumblr: aintnosaintlouis  
> twitter: rainbowloueh

Louis didn’t mind looking in the mirror at himself. He didn’t like what he saw, but he’d gotten to the point where he just didn’t care. He did the same thing every morning; get up, go to the bathroom, look in the mirror, lie to himself. It was the same every time he did it.

“Louis, babe you in there?” Harry called out, knocking gently on the bathroom door. Louis pressed his lips together in an attempt to smile and sighed.

“Yeah, I’m just about finished,” Louis replied. 

“Don’t take too long, we need to leave in a bit to meet Liam and Niall for lunch,” Harry reminded him. Oh. Yeah. Louis forgot about that. He shook his hair until it looked decent enough then he walked out into their shared bedroom. Harry was leaned over, half in and half out of the closet.

Louis raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend’s current position, but let it slide; Harry always had been a bit strange. “What are you doing?” Apparently Louis’ voice startled Harry because the next thing he knew, Harry was tumbling into a pile of shoes, his limbs flailing around. Louis stifled out a laughed and grinned. Harry sat up and rubbed at his head that had no-so-gracefully been hit with a golden boot. He groaned and looked up at Louis.

“I was trying to pick out a pair of shoes to wear, but I see that was clearly a mistake.” Louis giggled again and sat down on the bed, his back leaned up against the headboard. Harry went back to work at picking out his outfit for their lunch with the other boys while Louis scrolled through his phone that he had retrieved from the nightstand next to the bed.

 

 

 

Louis and Harry arrived at the restaurant a few minutes after noon, yet the place was still fairly empty, save for a few people and a family with two small children. Their shoes clicked as they walked on the tile floor. (Harry had chosen the golden boots after all.) Harry was the one to spot Liam and Niall first, smiling when he saw their familiar faces.

The pair walked to the booth and slid into the seat across from Niall and Liam. “We haven’t ordered yet, we wanted to wait for you two to get here,” Liam said.

“Well, sorry for being a little late, Harry had a bit of trouble getting dressed this morning.” Both Liam and Niall gave the older boy looks of confusion.

“I fell into a pile of my shoes.” The boys all broke out into laughter. “In my defense, Louis scared me, so it’s all his fault.”

The four boys spent a few minutes chatting before they each ordered their food. Everything was homemade, so it would take a while. None of them minded the wait, they were actually grateful for the extra time they would have to catch up with each other. They hadn’t all been together since they graduated high school four years ago, so there were plenty of stories to be told.

“So I got myself a nice little office job, pays pretty well,” Liam said chuckling.

“You? A job? I don’t believe you,” Harry joked. “Believe it, man. I saved up money for two months and had plenty to buy a bike with. I drove it here if you don’t believe me.” Liam crossed his arms.

“Oh you have to see it, H. I know you’re into bikes, you have got to see it. I couldn’t even believe it was him when I saw him pull into the parking lot,” Niall stated.

Harry smirked. “I want to see it, Leeyum.”

“Done. It’s just outside, follow me,” Liam replied, standing up from his seat. Harry slid out of his seat as well and followed behind him.

Louis and Niall were left alone at the table, an awkward silence between them both. Niall interlocked his fingers and place them on the table. He looked at Louis expectantly, a serious look on his face. “Have you told him?”

Louis leaned back in the seat and sighed, crossing his arms. “No.”

Niall gave him a look of disappointment. “Are you ever going to? He has the right to know. It’s for your safety. If you don’t tell him he’ll have no idea how to process it when he finally notices it. I know you don’t want him to find out like that.”

“I don’t have to tell him anything, Niall.” Judging by the tone of his voice, Louis was getting madder and madder as the conversation went on.

“He’s going to find out sooner or later. You and I both know that,” Niall said.

“Then let him.” Louis stood up from the table. “Because I’m not telling him. And neither are you, it’s not your secret to tell.”

Louis stormed to the bathroom that was located across the restaurant. It was a one person bathroom that had a toilet and a sink with a mirror hanging over it. Louis opened the door and locked it behind himself.He walked up to the mirror and frowned.

He slowly lifted up his shirt, cringing as his eyes landed on his ribs sticking out from his skin. His hipbones were prominent and they stuck out like sore thumbs. He lowered his shirt once again and looked straight into his reflected eyes. They were a dull gray and sunken into his skull.

Louis ruffled his hair and ran his hands down his face. He smirked as a thought came to his mind. There were things in his life that were unfair and downright awful. He could do something about them, he could, but he hadn’t and most likely wouldn’t. He looked at himself once again. His smirk was arrogant and was the only tell of what his mind held within his head. There were thoughts circling his head.

_"Everybody lies, Niall, that much you should know. I'm just better at it than I should be."_


End file.
